La Bella y la Bestia
by o-Braktz-o
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke eran polos opuestos, aún así se "enamoraron".Creyeron amarse. Sin embargo el matrimonio se volvió un infierno para ella. Sasuke ya no la quería. Sakura siempre amó a una fachada./UA Song-fic/


_**Disclaimer**_:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La canción utilizada en este song-fic es interpretada por "El Porta y Norykko"_

.com/watch?v=s6Cyzbs7A8M-

Fanfiction narrado en segunda persona.

.

Editada de nuevo por un error en los nombres. {Esta historia la había escrito con personajes originales}

.

One-shot/Song-fic (por ahora)

.

Espero que les guste :)

Aclaraciones:

{_Todo lo que está en cursiva y **sin** **negritas** son partes de la canción_}

* * *

(Song-fic)

(La Bella y la Bestia {El Porta})

º

º

La Bella y la Bestia

º

º

"Callamos lo que nos duele. Decimos lo que nos gusta."

0

_Es solo una historia más…_

_La bella y la bestia._

.

.

Ella era Sakura, la chica más linda y dulce de todo el instituto "Konoha".

.

.

_Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa._

.

.

Él era Sasuke, el chico más egocéntrico y codiciado de todo el alumnado.

.

.

_Él era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos._

.

.

– ¿A dónde vas Sakura?- Te había preguntado el pelinegro aquella tarde del mes de marzo.

.

– Iré a mi casa, Sasuke- Respondiste con la mejor sonrisa de tu vida, ese chico te gustaba desde hace muchos años.

.

– Te acompañaré- Se auto invitó tomando tu delicada mano entre las suyas. Te sentiste desfallecer. Aquello había sido lo que tu habías esperado durante los últimos cuatro años de tu vida, ahora se estaba haciendo realidad.

.

.

_Único el día en el que les ataron esposas, ya no eran niños, crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos._

.

.

– Acepto- Había pronunciado el hombre de tu vida frente al altar. Te sentías la mujer más feliz del universo y más allá, después de tantos años, tu sueño de casarte con tu primer amor se había hecho realidad.

.

.

_Todo marchaba bien, o eso parecía en su primera luna de miel…_

.

.

– Te amo- Dijo susurrando a tu oído, causándote sensaciones inexplicables. Te recostó en la cama y sucedió lo inevitable.

.

.

_Juró serle de por vida fiel, y ella a él, una historia como otra cualquiera, quien les ve y quien les viera._

.

.

– Lo siento amor, estoy un poco ocupado-

.

– Entiendo. Te a…- Él no te había dejado terminar. Ya había cortado la comunicación.

.

.

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan, se cansan, ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega._

.

.

– ¿Vienes a cenar?- Le preguntaste con notable ansiedad contenida.

.

– Cariño, tengo demasiado trabajo. Adiós- Se había ido con un seco adiós. De nuevo. Rompiste a llorar como una pequeña niña a la cual le han arrebatado su preciada paleta. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

Ni tú lo sabías…

.

.

_Ciega de amor…_

_Pero él no aguanta la monotonía, ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía. Eso les decía a sus colegas de copas:_

.

.

– _Suelo irme con otras, pero ella ni las nota_- Soltó con cierta malicia imposible de describir en palabras.

.

.

_Bella estaba ciega, pero no era tonta, ya dudaba; tantas noches sola hasta altas horas de la madrugada._

.

.

– ¿Por qué no llegas?- Te interrogaste. Tu preocupación era palpable y tu corazón parecía haberse detenido por segundos. No era posible que le hubiese sucedido algo. Por tu mente pasaban las más aparatosas y trágicas imágenes que jamás te hubieses podido imaginar. Trataste de quedarte tranquila, pero eso no sirvió de mucho.

.

.

_La primera vez fue la más dolorosa._

.

.

– ¿¡Que me quede tranquila!- Habías gritado al borde del llanto. Lo habías agarrado con las manos en la masa. Estaba con otra frente a tus ojos. Él intentaba "razonar" contigo.

.

– Sólo fueron los tragos. Perdóname, no volverá a pasar- Te juró hasta por su vida. Tú le creíste. Fuiste una tonta al creer su promesa. Él jura en vano, no tiene remordimientos.

.

Su alma es negra.

.

Te regaló una rosa acompañada de su sonrisa seductora. Le sonreíste y él te besó. Creíste que no volvería a suceder, otra de tus tantas equivocaciones.

.

.

_Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa, y es que el perdón será tu debilidad, pero lo que pasa una vez siempre sucede una vez más._

.

.

¿Habías creído realmente que no lo volvería a hacer?

Sólo una tonta ilusa como tú habría creído tal cosa, estás ciega, te niegas a ver la realidad. Él ya no te ve como antes, ahora solo eres una fastidiosa carga más.

.

.

_Este cuento, no es eterno._

_Debo salir, ponerle un fin._

_Ser más fuerte, que esa bestia._

_Debo salir, quiero vivir._

.

.

La relación entre ustedes se volvió más distante, él ya no estaba en casa, tú llorabas a mares. Él ya no te amaba, pero tú seguías a su lado.

.

Atada a él…

.

.

_Hay tantas cicatrices, ya no puedo más._

_Me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar._

_No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar._

_Este moretón, que es mi corazón._

.

.

Llamaste a una de tus amigas, más bien la única que ahora te quedaba. Habías abandonado a todas, todo por tu _**amado**_ esposo. Ahora ya no tan querido.

– ¿Sakura?- Aquella voz femenina te devolvió a la vida. ¿Hace cuánto que no hablabas con ella? Tú ya no recordabas la última conversación y yo era solo una espectadora de tu historia.

.

– Esto es horrible, Ino- Tu voz ahogada sembró preocupación en el alma de tu amiga. Ella ya había percibido muchas cosas en cuanto el matrimonio que mantenías con Sasuke.

.

.

_Ya no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar._

_Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar._

_El peso de estos años, me doblan la edad._

_En cada rincón, tengo un moretón._

.

.

– No puede ser- Quedaste muy anonadada cuando lo viste entrar con otra a un hotel. Ese día te había dicho que se encontraría en una reunión de negocios.

.

Tú sabías que era mentira…

.

Pero el "amor" por él te cegó. No dijiste nada. Solo aceptaste.

.

.

_Dime que esto no ha pasado._

.

– No lo creo- Te negabas a creer la imagen que tus ojos habían captado.

.

_Tú dime que lo habré olvidado._

.

Deseabas olvidar la escena mientras tus dulces ojos se cristalizaban y tu alma era puro dolor.

.

_Mañana todo habrá cambiado._

_Y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo._

.

– Esto no ha pasado. No es verdad- Te dijiste a ti misma en un intento desesperado de escapar de la cruda realidad que te rodeaba en ese momento.

.

.

_Sé que me quieres mi vida._

_Yo sé que no habrá más heridas._

_Mañana será un nuevo día._

_Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo._

.

.

– ¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntaste lo más amable posible. El fuerte carácter que habías adquirido con los engaños y desilusiones no te permitía parecer más dulce de lo que ya eras. Él te estaba matando lentamente.

.

– Deja de preguntar, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago- Te respondió de mala gana. Su cara tenía la clara expresión de fastidio y ni siquiera te había volteado a mirar desde que había aparecido por la puerta. Inmediatamente habías notado una mancha casi invisible en el cuello de su camisa. Se te hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero reprimiste las ganas de llorar.

.

– ¡Soy tu esposa!- Le gritaste. Él volteó a mirarte con la furia reflejada en sus ojos negros. Te tapaste la boca por acto reflejo, recordabas perfectamente que a él no le gustaba que le gritasen, y mucho menos si la que le alzaba la voz eras _**tú**_.

.

.

_Empiezan las discusiones, parece que a él no le gustan._

_Se vuelve insensible, agresivo y a bella le asusta._

_Lágrimas caían tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo._

_Te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo._

.

.

– ¡A mí **nadie** me grita Sakura!- Te recalcó alzando la voz mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ti.

.

Estabas hecha un manojo de nervios y tus ojos se habían solidificado de puro miedo.

.

Nunca lo habías visto así, él jamás te había alzado la voz.

.

– ¡Yo sólo quiero…!- No titubeaste al decir lo que querías.

.

Querías que todo fuera como antes, querías muchas cosas.

.

Querías cosas que a esas alturas _eran_ _**imposibles**_.

.

Un terrible y fuerte puño chocó contra tu mejilla izquierda. No te dio tiempo a reaccionar, fuiste consiente de tu caliente y ardido pómulo cuando caíste estrepitosamente al frío suelo de la amplia sala del departamento. Tocaste tu cachete por puro instinto mientras tus ojos se abrían como platos y lo mirabas desde el piso.

.

Eso había sido demasiado, ese golpe te había dolido físicamente.

.

Pero mucho más, te había dolido emocionalmente.

.

– Por dios, perdóname- Se acercó a ti tan rápido como pudo y trató de hacerse el preocupado. Tú seguías creyendo, pero la espectadora de tu vida estaba convencida de que su preocupación era una vil mentira.

.

Rompiste en llanto y él te abrazó tan fuerte que creías que ibas a morir entre sus brazos.

.

Ahora no morirías de amor. Morirías de tristeza y desolación.

.

.

_No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo._

_Pero sientes la impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo._

_No puedes creerlo todavía, después de tantos años._

.

.

– _Si te preguntan, di que te has caído en el baño_- Soltó despreocupado mientras se acomodaba su fina corbata y caminaba hacia la peinadora en busca de su perfume caro y varonil.

.

Tu mirada apagada no fue captada por su visión. Te sentías vacía y sin ganas de levantarte de tu cómoda cama.

.

Cada dos segundos te preguntabas que era lo que estaba mal en el matrimonio. Te culpabas a ti misma de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No eras consciente de que tú no eras la culpable de todo aquello, era él el que ya no te apreciaba, él ya no sabía la valiosa mujer que tenía al lado.

.

.

_Él silencio no te ayuda, sé que no sabes que hacer._

_Sabes que fue la primera y no será la última vez._

_Créeme se que no quieres más problemas pero, no te quedes en silencio si tu marido te pega._

_Porque no le perteneces, te mereces mucho más._

.

.

– Tú eres una gran mujer. ¡Te mereces más que eso!- Ino te aconsejaba de nuevo. Tu mejor amiga estaba preocupada por ti. Tus lentes de sol ya no cubrían tu terrible y frágil secreto.

.

Lloraste en su regazo y te descargaste con uno de los cojines de su sofá. No soportabas más, querías gritar al mundo que tu vida era una blasfemia, una maldición que no tenías porque cargar sobre tus hombros. Tu vida pesaba tanto ahora, que absolutamente nadie hubiese deseado tenerla.

.

.

_Sobre ti no tiene autoridad, se la das y él se crece._

_No puedes detenerle, no puedes defenderte, no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte._

_Cada día es más normal pasar del amor al odio, se convirtió en algo habitual, otro mal episodio._

_Bestia no te quiere, pero quiere que seas suya para siempre._

.

.

– ¡_Si no eres mía no serás de nadie! ¿¡Entiendes!_- Te había gritado en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación que los dos compartían. Él creía que tenías otro. Pero en realidad solo fuiste a comprar las cosas necesarias para mantener el _**hogar**_.

.

– ¡Yo no estaba con nadie!- Le juraste mientras tus ojos brillaban de pura súplica.

.

No querías otro golpe. Ya no más. Rezabas porque no te pegara, no querías otro moretón y miles de preguntas más sobre tu herido rostro.

.

Fuera de titubeos te lanzó sobre la cama sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y se posó sobre ti.

.

El pánico te invadió y el pudor se hizo presente. Él siempre fue delicado y dulce contigo. Ahora era un déspota salvaje al tratarte de esa forma.

.

– ¡No quiero!- Exclamaste por lo bajo mientras sus húmedos labios acariciaban furiosamente tu cuello expuesto.

.

Forcejeaste todo lo que pudiste.

.

Pero cuando él se hundió en tu interior, ya diste por hecho de que todo estaba perdido.

.

Ya no era placer. Era asco.

.

Ya no era amor. Era dolor.

.

Ya no eran gemidos. Eran lamentos.

.

Ya no era éxtasis. Era impotencia.

.

.

_Bella no podía más, él cada vez era más bestia._

_Cuando ella quiso hablar, ya era demasiado tarde._

_Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal._

_La Bella y la Bestia__._

_Prefiero no contaros el final._

.

.

Después de aquel espantoso momento lloraste como una pequeña niña.

.

Él era tu esposo, pero te sentías ultrajada. _**Violada**_.

.

La poca dignidad que te quedaba te la había robado él.

.

Él te había hecho pedazos.

.

.

_Este cuento, no es eterno._

_Debo salir, ponerle un fin._

_Ser más fuerte, que esa bestia._

_Debo salir, quiero vivir._

.

.

Le habías contado a Ino aquel momento con notable desesperación. Tu amiga del alma y corazón lloró contigo y te aconsejó.

.

Te había dicho que lo denunciaras ya por cuarta vez. Tú tenías miedo de hacerlo.

.

Te preguntabas: "_**Si sin hacer nada me golpeaba. ¿Qué pasará si lo denuncio?**_"

.

Tenías tanto miedo que no querías pensar en aquello. Solo rogabas porque él no te encontrara más.

.

Tarde te habías dado cuenta del error que habías cometido al perdonarle cada uno de sus desplantes, golpes y engaños.

.

Él hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser el _**hombre**_ de tus _**sueños**_.

.

Ahora era el _**hombre**_ de tus más horribles _**pesadillas**_.

.

.

_Tu filo atravesó mi alma en solo un compás._

_Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad._

_Me has convertido en un triste número más._

_Turbia frustración, fue tu perdición._

.

.

Habías llegado a aquel departamento más que decidida. Ino te acompañaba.

.

Ese día tu calvario se terminaría. Lo denunciarías y él se alejaría de ti.

.

Fueron muchos años perdidos a su lado.

.

Ahora tu corazón estaba lleno de cicatrices que jamás se borrarían.

.

.

_Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás._

_No volveré a tener otra oportunidad._

_Seré solo un mal día en la prensa local._

_Pero mi dolor, será tu prisión._

.

.

Los guardias llegaron con una orden de arresto a tu _**hogar**_.

.

Él te había mirado con una expresión de confusión bien marcada en su bello rostro opacado por la maldad y la brutalidad.

.

Tú lo miraste con asco y tristeza entremezclada. Esperabas no verlo más nunca.

.

– ¿¡Qué significa esto!- Te gritó sin importarle la presencia de los guardias. Retrocediste por puro instinto de protección. A pesar de que los guardias estaban presentes tu aún sentías miedo de lo que él pudiera llegar a hacer.

.

– Lo que lee señor. Está arrestado por violencia conyugal- Uno de los guardias se interpuso entre tú y aquel malnacido que te golpeaba cada vez que le daba la gana.

.

Tu corazón se llenó de un alivio extremo al ver como se lo llevaban. Te dolía verlo, ya no lo querías. Pero alguna vez lo amaste.

.

.

_Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias._

_Daría todo porque entiendas._

_Un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento._

.

.

Él nunca entendería el dolor que cargaba cada una de tus lágrimas amargas. Tú ya no lo verías, no querías verlo. No _**debías**_ verlo. Él había arruinado tu vida y ya no podrían volver a ser felices en conjunto. _**Nunca**_.

.

Ni en la otra vida.

.

.

_Espero que al menos mi historia._

_No quede solo en la memoria._

_Y trace una nueva trayectoria._

.

.

– _Que no se repita jamás este cuento_- Diste por fin tu entrevista anónima dirigiéndote hacia aquella reportera que llevaba por nombre Hinata. Tu historia fue muy triste. No querías que se repitiera jamás, en ninguna parte del mundo. Tu calvario había sido tan horrible que hasta te daba pánico contar todo de nuevo.

.

.

_Este cuento, no es eterno._

_Debes salir, ponerle un fin._

_Sé más fuerte, que esa bestia._

_Debes salir, vuelve a vivir._

.

.

_Sé más fuerte._

_Camina hacia delante._

_No te rindas, no te quedes en silencio._

.

.

En la oscuridad de tu antigua habitación veías la foto de recién casados.

.

Tú sonreías y él te tomaba por la cintura mientras te daba un beso en la mejilla.

.

Una amarga lágrima cayó al suelo de la estancia.

.

Aquella lágrima que se entremezclaba con la sangre que salía abundantemente de tu muñeca…

.

.

* * *

¿Que tal?

.

Si les gustó... ¿Me darian un review? ;L

.

¡Cuidense!

.

¡Sayonara!

.

Att: Braktz*

..

PD: Por ahora esto es un One-shot/Song-fic

Estaba pensando en hacerle alguna posible continuación. Pero dependerá de ustedes, queridos lectores n_n


End file.
